


Homeless

by txjtxuemiao0703



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/pseuds/txjtxuemiao0703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对Leia来说，她已经无家可归了</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless

“是个儿子。”Han对着刚刚睡醒的Leia说。  
Luke抱着孩子凑到面前。“想好给他起什么名字了吗”  
“我想叫他Jacen。”Han轻声说。  
Leia摇摇头，看着Luke说“Anakin?”  
Luke眨了眨眼睛注视着远方的落日。“Ben Organa Solo。叫他Ben怎么样?”  
Han看着Luke又用疑惑的眼神看了看妻子。Leia笑了笑。“Ben 是Obi-wan 在塔图因的化名。”  
Luke微笑地点点头。  
画面定格在记忆中，又一段记忆浮现在脑海中，那是多年之前。  
“告诉我叛军基地在哪，否则我就用新武器把目标对准奥德朗。”塔金用威胁道。  
“不行，我们是和平的自由贸易组织。”  
“告诉我。叛军基地在哪。”  
“塔图因。”  
“OK，开火。”  
“不!”  
第一颗死星毁掉了奥德朗。Leia变成了一个无家可归的孤儿。  
当暴风冲锋队毁掉塔图因小村庄的时候，Luke再次变成了一个无家可归的孤儿。  
对帕尔帕廷的愤怒，对帝国的仇恨，让两个Skywalker重聚，直到兄妹相认。  
恩多战役后，新共和国建立，Leia和Han Solo终于组成了一个新的家。早已成为绝地武士的Luke见证了他们的婚礼……

“妈……妈妈!”一个稚嫩的还牙牙学语的孩子叫到。他伸出那稚嫩的小手去够。  
“哎！my Ben，my son!”Leia幸福地答应。激动地满眼泪花。“有你在我就有家了。”  
“呃，那你把我刨除在外了吗？”Han Solo抱着双臂看着Leia母子。  
“你说什么呢?”Leia搂过Han亲了一下他的脸蛋。“你们就是我的全部，无论在哪里，只要有你们，那么我就有家。”  
虽然Han Solo并非有高贵的出身，但他确是新共和国人民心中永远的英雄。而Leia高贵的出身，而且还担任新共和国的将军。Ben就是在这样的家庭环境中长大。父母还有周围的任何人都没有和他说过他的祖辈。  
四岁那年，他的第一次原力觉醒，他被吓坏了。  
妈妈Leia不在身边，父亲Han和那个死蠢的伍基人楚巴卡在一起修着那个垃圾船“千年隼号”  
周围的孩子们像异类一样看着他。他太害怕了，他独自跑进屋子把自己关在柜子里。他不知道自己过了多长时间，漆黑的柜子还晃动。  
“Ben?你在哪?”一个熟悉的声音从外面传来，是妈妈。他悄悄地打开柜子，轻声地回复道。“妈妈，我在这”  
Leia焦急地一下子抱住Ben。“你怎么在这儿，你不知道你急死我了吗？我一瞬间以为整个世界都塌了。你知道吗？”  
看着儿子瑟瑟发抖泪眼婆娑，Leia更心疼了。  
晚上，Leia照例给儿子讲述义军崛起的故事。  
“妈妈，达斯维德的原力是什么？”Ben突然问到。  
“它是所有生物创造的一个能量场，包围并渗透着我们。有着凝聚整个星系的能量。”Leia解释道。  
“那原力可怕吗？”Ben继续问道。  
Leia看着儿子反常的举动，心里充满狐疑。然后给他掖了掖被子。“原力并不可怕。主要在于使用原力的人。”  
“那达斯维德呢？”Ben眨了眨眼睛更加急切地问道。  
“他陷入了原力的黑暗面。”Leia很明显地不想谈论这些。吻了他的额头，起身走到门口关上了灯。  
“妈妈!”Ben叫住Leia。“我怕!”  
Leia折回到床边。“乖。爸爸妈妈都在。”  
Ben点点头。不情愿地闭上了眼睛。Leia一直陪着Ben进入梦乡，才悄悄地离开。  
但从这之后Ben开始闷闷不乐，一直孤单地自己玩耍。Leia对Ben反常的行为很担心。直到她有一天在家里发现了一个秃头面部狰狞的一个人。  
Leia急忙把儿子拉到身后，质问那个人。  
那个人看见Leia回来了立刻消失在空气中。只留下恐怖的声音。“At last he is mine!”  
“滚远点!不许再碰我的儿子!”  
从儿子的口中Leia知道那个人叫Snoke。  
“他告诉我原力，让我真正地了解了原力。妈妈我想跟他学习原力。”Ben睁着那水灵灵的眼睛看着她。  
“你的舅舅是一个很棒的绝地大师。”Leia轻声地说。并握住Ben的小手。  
“Luke舅舅吗？就是那个打败我的外公维德的舅舅吗？”Ben抽出手。  
Leia吃惊地看着孩子。刚要张口。只听Ben继续说:“妈妈，你是想问我是怎么知道达斯维德是我的外公的吗？这些年你一直隐瞒阿纳金·斯凯沃克是达斯维德吧。没错，是Snoke告诉我的。他说达斯维德力量超级强大。可以征服整个银河系。可是他却被Luke阻止了。”  
“不，Snoke并未告诉你全部。”  
“你就告诉我全部了吗？”Ben反问道。  
“你隐瞒了更多!”  
“不，Ben。”  
“别说了，你比那个Snoke更恐怖!”Ben立刻转身要跑回房间。却被Han拦住。“你怎么可以这样对你妈妈?”  
“你让开，那算什么，你一个走私犯，你放开我，我讨厌你们!”Ben  
挣不开Han的手臂，被气得发抖。  
“Ben，你冷静冷静。”Leia追了过来。却只见Han突然间被击飞。重重地摔在地上。“Ben!”  
Ben看着Han摔在地上，头也没有回就跑回了房间。锁上了门。  
Leia决定和Han考虑送Ben到Luke那里去学习原力。  
Han不反对也不支持，只是深深地担忧。“只希望他不要变成维德那样。”  
“我相信他。他是我们的儿子”Leia充满自信地说。“只要他远离Snoke就好。  
“亲爱的哥哥Luke，  
每个孩子都是父母的心头肉，Ben也是这样，他正处于对原力的迷茫阶段，我真的希望你能好好地引导他。不要让他像我们的父亲那样陷入原力的黑暗面。我相信他会刻苦训练，成为一名优秀的绝地武士的。  
你挚爱的妹妹  
Leia”她把这封信递给了Han，叫他交给Luke。Han点点头与Leia拥抱就和Ben，楚伊走上了千年隼号。  
再Ben与Han走上千年隼的时候，Leia突然意识到自己已经失去了自己最爱的人。  
但她不相信这是真的。她决定用繁杂的新共和国的抵抗组织各种事情来麻痹自己从原力中感觉到事情。  
事情如预想的一样。Ben堕落到原力的黑暗面，背叛了Luke，杀死了新一代绝地武士。Luke选择了逃避和失踪。  
她不知道在绝地学院究竟发生了什么，但她只知道Ben带着Ren武士团屠杀了新一代绝对少年。  
“他太像达斯维德了。”Han的一次又一次的说到。“对黑暗的痴迷。对原力的敏感性都太像维德了。”  
Leia每次看到Han，无论如何也忘不了她的那个儿子。“是的，太像了，正因为像我也相信他的内心中还有光明。我想要他回来。”  
Han无奈地摇摇头。“可我做不到。”  
“他是你的儿子，你是他的父亲!我们是他的家人。家人是可以做到的。”Leia自信地回复道。  
但Leia陷入了无尽地的自责与怨恨中，为什么上天要如此待她，她究竟做错了什么，要让命运如此折磨她。从小失去父母，被寄养在奥德朗王室，长大后自己的故乡奥德朗又被自己的亲生父亲毁掉，好不容易换来的和平又被第一秩序团破坏，还有那她千辛万苦建立的家被snoke给毁了。  
“我想如果你看不见我你会更好受些。”在Leia与Han第N次吵架后，Han提出和楚巴卡去Takodana。  
每次都是这样，从多年前自己与他相遇，每次离开的时候他与她都吵架。这样她都会更讨厌他离开，但她真的很想他。  
“I love you,”  
“I know.”  
看着消失在天空远处的“千年隼号”Leia静静地坐在椅子上。继续整理抵抗组织的事物。  
再后Han失去了消息，而Leia去Maz Kanata那里打听消息，也毫无音讯。没错，她再次变成了无家可归的人。  
她失去了丈夫，也失去了儿子。


End file.
